


cleanup crew

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, an unfortunate office worker, hangyul is just an office worker, kim wooseok wears a maid uniform, seungyoun's a ceo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: Hangyul's day doesn't even start until he's had at least one Seungyoun-related crisis at his workplace.





	cleanup crew

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of kinktober and i went with the maid | butler square(?). can't help feeling that it's a bit cheesy but i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless

He can tell Hangyul’s startled by what he sees when he enters Seungyoun’s office. The man stops in his tracks and almost forgets to close the door behind him, mouth hanging open as a blush settles on his cheeks. Now he understands why half the walls in this room are solid concrete. 

Seungyoun smiles and beckons him inside, pointing to the mess of files spread out between them. Only the sound of his computer humming is audible somewhere in the background, air settling thick and heavy around them. What’s gotten Hangyul’s heart beating in his ears is the pair of stockinged feet peeking out from under the low table in front of him. He ends up following the curve of delicate calves wrapped in nylon until they disappear under the wood and he’s ready to book it when his eyes skip ahead to what little is visible of Seungyoun’s crotch, dainty fingers paused right over his zipper. 

Seungyoun catches him staring. “It’s okay, he doesn’t mind”— and Hangyul’s ready to pass out, because he’s not sure—did he hear that right?

While he’s busy turning Seungyoun’s words over in his mind, the figure kneeling under Seungyoun’s table gets up. Wooseok from accounting emerges in all his five foot nine inch glory, wearing a maid costume that looks perfectly tailored for him; skirt brushing the tops of his thighs, tiny apron tied around his waist to accentuate the dip in it, puffed sleeves giving him a cute air—completely at odds with the scowl twisting his pretty features. As if he’s mad they got interrupted. Hangyul swallows dryly, blinking like an owl and thinking that this will be his last day at the firm. Goodbye, fat paychecks, you will be missed.

He’s snapped out of it by Seungyoun moving his arm around, gesturing for him to sit down on one of the unoccupied armchairs. He does it, but only because his knees have felt weak ever since he stepped inside this cursed office and had his entire day turned upside down.

Despite knowing it’s wrong, Hangyul still can’t tear his eyes away from Wooseok and Seungyoun seems to notice that. Tilting his head up, he looks at Wooseok and takes his hands, pulling him closer until his knees hit the table. Without another word, Wooseok steps forward and sits down on it, legs folded daintily under his body, pushing his chest out while arching his back. Hangyul’s sure he’s gone cross-eyed at that, and Seungyoun just smiles at him until his gums show. 

One of his hands wraps around Wooseok’s middle, pulling him closer so Seungyoun can grab at his body properly. Wooseok’s cheeks pinken when Seungyoun pops a few of the buttons holding his top closed and drags the collar of it to the side, baring his shoulder and giving Hangyul a wonderful view of his side profile; head tilted down demurely as more of his perfect skin gets exposed. 

Neither realizes that Seungyoun’s snaked his other palm under the front of Seungyoun’s skirt. He grabs a handful of thigh and squeezes it tightly, eyes glowing when Wooseok shudders and groans at the action. The room feels hotter with the shorter man squirming in place like that, but even if he’s wearing stockings and a maid uniform there’s still defiance in his eyes when he turns to Hangyul, pinning him in place with just a look. Hangyul’s own hands are balled up in fists next to his thighs, have been like that ever since Wooseok got on top of the table.

“Don’t be shy, you can touch him too.” Seungyoun’s voice rings out crystal clear. Amusement shines through his tone and his gaze is alight with mirth as he fixes Hangyul with a stare. He doesn’t even remember why he got called in.

Gulping noisily, Hangyul reaches out with a trembling hand. He’s shaking badly by the time he’s placed it on Wooseok’s ass, feeling his warm skin even through the layers of fabric covering it. Wooseok scoffs and shifts on the table, raises his hips and then lowers them again so Hangyul’s hand slips under the skirt, meeting hot, bare flesh. Hangyul tips his head back with a groan and thanks his lucky stars that nobody can see him like this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
